Love without time or space
by Hikari Kinomoto
Summary: Hermion and Ginny suffer Death Eater attack, not knowing that it would change their lives forever is [Hermione Remus] and [Ginny sirius] Translation of El amor sin tiempo ni espacio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own this story I´m only translating it! This fan fiction is of ivita black (El amor sin tiempo ni espacio). And the characters of course are propriety of J.K Rowling

Ivita thanks for letting me translate it! So here we go! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

It was the sixth year of harry and company, so the fifth of Ginny. It had been half a year since Sirius left Harry again, this time forever, but thanks to the help of his best friends he had manage to overcome it, or at least that was what he tried. It was no longer called the golden trio. Now it was the quartet, that was due to a single, simple reason. A redhead reason for the matter. Ginevra Weasley, Ginny for all, had become an inseparable part of that group of lions becoming partaker of their adventures.

In this moment, the four were in the last wagon. Place taken by them since the first year of the three boys and continued to use until now. Ron was asleep, using a thick blanket to cover the bitter cold that gripped every year to the same date, Christmas. Harry was reading the latest issue of The Prophet, that explained the escape of convicted with the help of the Dementors. Occasionally he mocked of Frudge, with phrases like, _inept or stupid cocky._ Anyway, unimportant things to Ginny and Hermione that talked quietly and almost glued to each other. Harry looked up furtively to see if he could know what the conversation was about but they were covered with a magazine of the Quibbler that Luna had given Ginny to read.

Yes, Christmas was near and the four were headed to the Burrow to celebrate. Hermione's parents used to spend it with her but couldn't this year so in return they sent her the authorization to go to the Weasley's. In the case of Harry, Dumbledore himself authorized the release. So there they were, almost alone on the train. Leaving Hogwarts for the first time at Christmas, the invitation for Harry it was a special occasion. Bill was engaged and was going to introduce his girlfriend.

Upon reaching the station, the first thing they did was take their luggage. Hermione carried the trunk, which was bigger between the two girls. And only a backpack each of the boys. Ginny and Hermione carried the trunk along the platform until it came to Muggle station where they were supposed to meet with Fred and George. However it was not them whom with they met.

- Death Eaters! - Ron yelled making everyone flip. Hermione immediately dropped the trunk and took out his wand like Ginny.

-Gin, behind the trunk.- Said Hermione more in order than a request. The girl didn't take even two seconds to comply.

They don't know how it was. But in a moment the two girls received curses from everywhere. That colliding with each other produced an effect that never, not even Dumbledore himself could have imagined.

The scream of both girls was heard. In the same instant that dozens of "splat" were heard throughout the station. Comings and goings of spells. Everything happened so fast that when the order realized, after the capture of the Death Eaters, it was too late.

Sir - Ron said breathlessly.

Ron-What happened? - Remus asked who approached them both.

-Its…

-Hermione and Ginny- Harry said quietly.

-What about them? Where are they?

-They aren't here- said Ron looking at the place where formerly the girls were behind the trunk. Not even that was left… not even the trunk had survived the attack.

-What do you mean?

-How is that? - This time the director intervened.

-They were here -Harry said pointing to the exact place - They received various spells and curses at once. And in a second… the dissapeared. As if wrapped with an invisible cloack.

-Albus… that's impossible… they couldn't have disappeared.- Said the professor as he blanched.

-I'm afraid Minerva that it's possible. Maybe not disappear…

-But then?

-I don't know. But they are not dead. That's for sure

-We must tell Arthur and Molly…

-And Hermione's parents.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione shouted with all the strength of their voices. Hundreds of spells were being directed towards them … but then … everything was peace. Nothing of desperate screams in indescribable pain. Just … calm.

Hermione opened her eyes to feel the fresh winter air on her face. She was surprised because she found they were exactly within a meters to be in the gates.

-Ginny?- She asked.

-Are we dead? Is this heaven?- Asked the mentioned, standing and looking all around the place. Hermione turned and opened her eyes as she could.

-Gin-No, this is not heaven, it's … Hogwarts

- Are you crazy besides being dead?- Ginny said turning to see her in the face. But Hermione pointed to the horizon so she look in that direction.- I rectify… WE are crazy besides being dead.

-Something is not right. I can feel it… Ginny, help me with the trunk. We will talk with Dumbledore.

Both girls then headed to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they get closer the feeling that something was wrong was bigger Hermione be wrong, but she couldn't tell her friend. They entered the school and went straight to the principal's office. Both left the trunk at the door of the phoenix statue and was Ginny who said the password.

-Chocolate Frogs- The statue didn't move. - Ja! Good time for Dumbledore to change the password.

-How about… lemon ice cream- The door opened.

-How did you know?

-In the worst way… come on… - hermione said coming up with the most reckless face. Asking Merlin, God, Ra and anyone who was willing to listen, that it wasn't what she thought.

- Go ahead - Professor Dumbledore's voice said from the other side of the door. Both entered and Hermione cursed mentally. -Good afternoon… can I help you?- - Cordially asked the headmaster but then stare further at the two girls. Ginny was going to speak as used but Hermione interrupted.

- Excuse me, what year is this?

-1968. Are you alright?- - Hermione faltered and Ginny sat or rather, flopped on the seat.- Is there any problem? I would like to know who are you?

-My name is Hermione Granger and she is Ginevra Weasley…

-Sorry, are you related to Mr. Arthur Weasley?

-As unlikely as it appears… I am his daughter.

-I don't think that he has you at three years old so…

-We are from the future sir- The eyes of the headmaster twinkle just like the those of a kid that have a candy box only for himself.

-And how do you come?

-From what I gather… a mixture of spells.

-Aha. Interesting… Do you know what spells?

-Not really.

-Then I can not help you… at least until we find a way to deduce what spells brought you to the past.

- Do you want to know something about the future?

-In fact. Yes

-Sorry, but…

-What?- Ginny interrupted her friend and "superior"

-Will I be in the cards of the chocolate frogs in...?- But was unable to continue he didn't know what year they belonged

-In 2003. Well, yes. You will still be there.

-Thank god. I don't know what I would do otherwise.- Both girls looked and smiled. Now they knew since when this obsession came with the cards.

After talking for about half an hour explaining what had happened, the headmaster told them they could stay there until they found out how to get back, but was not very encouraging to say it was likely that they would never do. He also told them that that night they will be sorted and because of problems with the surname of Ginny it should be changed. Finally to Watson. He also offered them a room to stay and because they had no uniform needed shopping.

Both girls made their way to the room that had been given and the first thing Ginny did was take a bath, much to Hermione's dismay that was most concerned about their current situation but then reconsidered and encouraged Ginny to take the bath. Taking this opportunity, Hermione took something of the trunk and left the room to ask Dumbledore one thing she had forgotten.

'Miss Granger something wrong?

-Well I have two questions. One, are the Marauders in the school? Although I think I know the answer.

-Yes. They are in their sixth year.

-That's what I was afraid.

-What is the second thing you wanted?

-It's more a request

-Go ahead

-Well, Ginny is a very good student. She was the second in the school. And she had been taking advanced classes in all subjects, less history of magic I think I am the only person in the institution that does not sleep with Binns.

-Well, I must congratulate you. I think that man should be so dull even after death

-Does that mean he's alive?

-Sure, Is he not in your time? I thought you said he was lecturing …

-Yes. But he's a ghost… nothing keep him to keep teaching. - Hermione and Dumbledore laughed at the comment but the girl was somewhat embarrassed to speak like that of her teacher.- Anyway… I wanted to ask you if you could put Ginny in sixth and not in fifth. I don't want her to be alone…

-You should know that I need to test her

-I knew you would say something like that so I brought this. - Hermione handed him a folder with all the materials and themes she saw in the advanced classes.

-Who imparts these classes?

-Mostly… you sir. So do I and two other people.

-Girls?

-No, guys. One Ginny's brother one of my best friends and the other is also my best friend … we are inseparable. You say that we are the lions quartet.

-Well. Let me see what I can do. But I think I can agree to this change. Just let me talk to the deputy headmistress

- McGonagall? She was asking you that in our time.

-Then I think that…

-Wait, discuss it with her anyway. I'm sure there won't be problems but anyway.

-very well Miss Granger… you can go now. Remember that tonight will be your sorting.

-Sure, thank you.

* * *

All students were sitting, talking and laughing. Particulary there was a group in the table Gryffindor four guys talking quietly near a girl of the same age. All were sixteen so probably attending their sixth year. The girl was alone, her companions were no longer with her and felt terrible. Also you should hear the continuous insults from the Slytherins, and the teasing of the marauders and why not the whole school.

But then, before starting dinner, the headmaster stood making veryone present to stop doing what they were supposed to be doing and put attention.

-Dear students… it is my duty to inform you that two of the sixth-year Gryffindor students have left school to continue their studies in the Bauxbauton institute. It will be a great loss but as the say, the show must go on. Now...

-Let's eat!- Sirius said loud enough for a few students to hear.

-Sorry Mr. Black, but I have other news to give before we start dinner- All laughed at that- Like I said, I have other news. This afternoon arrived at school two students from the Salem school in the United States ... Professor? -Dumbledore told McGonagall that was approaching with two girls. Everyone in the room fell silent if not amazed. Two beautiful girls, one with brown hair perfectly arranged in little curls coming out from the top of her head. Her brown eyes were sweet but at the same time filled with mystery and a smooth, tanned skin. The other girl had red hair like fire, half-length of the totally straight back. Cut in thousands of layers that made her have great volume. Her celestial blue eyes, and her face adorned by hundreds of freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. The skin of the girl was white and soft.

-When I call your name I want you to sit on the stool and placed the hat on your head, okay?

-Sure- Ginny said, who looked at Hermione at the explanation they had been given.

-Granger, Hermione- said the professor. Hermione sat down and put the hat on who began to talk in her head. After one minute the hat seemed to have decided the house.

GRYFFINDOR!- shout the hat. Hermione had been somewhat chilled by what he had said in her head, but as in her true first year, and didn't care because she was in the house she wanted. Everyone clapped. Especially the marauders, who approached her immediately after sitting.

-Watson, Ginevra- McGonagall said. Ginny approached the hat and in less than five seconds was sorted in Gryffindor.

-Thank goodness you're here- She said with a relieved smile at her friend.

- - Did you have any doubt of my whereabouts?

-Of course not. I doubt about mines.

-How is that? -But Hermione could not answer because the four guys were already sitting.

-Hello - Said one with raven hair and hazel eyes framed by a pair of round glasses.- I'm James Potter… and this are my friends.

-Sirius Black ladies, at your service - The two laughed. Neither reminded Sirius that way even though Remus Lupin had always said it. He had long hair aike when they first met, but the difference was remarkable. He was clean and shiny and his eyes radiated warmth and peace.

-It's a pleasure to meet you ladies - said a third with light brown hair decorated with two streaks of gray hair. All his hair was a in disorder but that make a lovely match with his brown eyes. His body like the other two, was stocky and well developed even though they knew well why in each case - My name is Remus Lupin.

-Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew - The two girls looked at him with disgust and looked at the others.

-Nice to meet you guys- Ginny said with her famous and undisguised flirting. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled tired. - My name is Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny. - She looked at her friend's glance at the Slytherin table doing a reconnaissance _Typical_, Ginny thought -. And she, the distracted, is Hermione, but only I can tell her Mione. - Smiled - is a privilege that I have for all the years that I had to endure.

- Do you know her since long?

-Five or six years.

-Ahh- Remus said looking at Hermione. - Is something wrong?- He asked her quietly.

-Who is she?- asked pointing Lily. It was obvious who she was but couldn't think anything else to ask.

-Ah, that is Lily Evans - Immediately at hearing the name James turned.- She is in same year with us. But her two roommates left.

-What year?

-Sixth.

-Will you excused me?- said approaching Lily. - Hello, Lily Evans?- she asked. She was exactly as they had described her. Only that her beautiful emerald eyes had a hint of sadness.

-Yes.

- How are you doing? I'm Hermione Granger…

-The new. Good thing you've entered Gryffindor.

-Yes. I'm in sixth, you too… right?- Said after a minute or two trying to figure what to talk about.

-Really?

-Yes, my friend is also in sixth. I was told there was only one girl in the course.

- Yes. That's me.

-It was you?

-Yes.

And like that the night passed. Hermione chatting happily with Lily being observed by Remus and Ginny talking nonsense with the rest of the Marauders. When bedtime came Lily offered to show her the way to the tower along with Ginny. The three apparently get along. The three liked to read, study, except Ginny , that it's not like she didn't like it, it was just that always found something more entertaining to do. But always ended as hysterical as her friend.

- Well, well. It seems that Gryffindor had new collection…

- It's a real shame that you spend time with this scum. Although we could make an exception, what do you say my friend?

- I don't know. Maybe…

-Let me guess, Malfoy and Snape?- Hermione asked coming near and leaving Ginny and Lily behind.

- You've heard of us? That honor

-Actually not… but are essential characteristics to be a Slytherin. Platinum hair and expression of self-sufficiency… greasy hair and expression of resentment ... yes. Defenetly Slytherin.

-You should know who you are talking with…

-She has already told you- Ginny intervened. - Why don't you go and do whatever the snakes do? Hell, you disgust me.

-Same here. Coming Lily?- Hermione asked, turning around and going with them.

-You have begun wrong. Nobody messes with us.

- Ja ja. Do not make me laugh Snivellus or I'll return the whole dinner.

-Black. What do you want?

-Don't mess with them

-Don't start it 'cause we finish it. And you know from experience that it never ends well. ** - **James said looking at Malfoy ... - By the way how's your girlfriend Malfoy?

-Don't mess with her.

-Bah, doesn't matter… - Remus approached Hermione - Sorry have they bothered you?

-No. We were just… knowing each other, right Snape? - Hermione looked in the eye at her future teacher and he couldn't keep the look so he look to the ground. All realized that and smirked.

-See. We weren't doing anything bad. Come, Severus. - Malfoy said turning around and leaving the place.

* * *

Hahahaha - Ginny laughed and in the common room.- You haven't lost the touch Mione.

- What touch?

-No one can keep the look with Hermione ... well almost anyone.

-Who can?

- Two people… one my headmaster, the other…- looked down- My former professor of Defense. - She blushed and Ginny laughed again.

-You are great!… Thank Merlin you are my friend

-Ja ja ja. Is not funny, you know?

-What thing?

I don't know… D.. my headmaster told me that I have the ability to read minds or something ... It's silly really.

- Come on Mione. After everything you've lived. You believe in the nonsense?

-I think you're right. I better go to sleep. Good night.

-Good night.

* * *

After spending a month in the past. They were friends with Lily. The three shared a room and even though Ginny was a smaller year, stood at the height of the other two. It was very funny to be with Lily. She was very much like Harry or the other way around. Both Hermione and Lily get annoyed when they passed a lot of time with Sirius an James, not to mention Ginny get too much fun with those two.

- How does Ginny stand being with those two?- - Lily asked one morning while having breakfast in the dining room while Ginny laughed with laughter with the two marauders. At that moment Remus sat besides them.

-Hello girls- said a little tired.

-Hi Remus how did you sleep last night?- asked Hermione suspiciously.

-Fi… fine, why do you ask?- He asked nervous.

-Just curious… you look tired.

-Speaking of tiredness, where were you last night?- Lily asked.

-In the balcony of the second floor… I like to see the moon. - This made Remus paler than normal. Do you know… The moonlight makes a great effect on the forbidden forest.- said absently. But then came the boys with Ginny.

- How do you endure jokes about these two?- Lily asked smearing jam on toast.

-It's 'cause … they remind me of my brothers.

-Do you have siblings?

- Uff… like six

-Not like six Gin, they are six.

-That's true. Comes the time when one lost the count - The two girls laughed but had to explain to everyone because laughter.

Hermione took a toast and began to smear raspberry jam ... Ginny knew that raspberry diwasn't very good for Hermione, especially if she was nervous after eating it. But great was the surprise when she didn't eat it instead she handed it to Remus.

-You must eat something.- The boy looked surprised- Trust me I know you must be weak- He surprised the girl taking her hand and eating the toast from her hand. James and Sirius looked at each other and smiled and Ginny was surprised but then realized what was happening. Hermione had always admired her Defense teacher. It was obvious she felt eager to help him now that he was a helpless boy.

-Thank you… Hermione - Remus said after finishing the toast.

-No problem, but you should take better care of your health - She said out loud so his friends could hear. But then lowered her voice - it's not good for you to walk around like this ... You need to stay in the hospital a while longer before being back to be yourself ... - Then she smiled and got up from the table being imitated by her roommates.

-Are we going now?

-Yes. You Ginny to Divination, us to Arithmancy.

-Yes, my captain.- Ginny said as a soldier obeying orders.

-You remind me so much of your dear brother

-What brother?

-Who else.. Ron, darling.

- Ahh, THAT brother.

-Yes, that nice brother of yours - The two girls were talking about Ron while Remus heard the conversation surprised by that girl that he knew for a month and made him feel strange.

-Remus… What's up?

-Nothing. It's just…

-Look Prongs, our little Moony is falling in love

-Of course not- he said angrily as he flushed

- I can't believe how fast he grew

-Imagine that tomorrow he comes and tell us that he wants to marry ...

-Do not make me think about it that I get excited Padfoot- Both were mimicking parents that look their child grow up

-It's enough. I'm not in love with her.. it's just that…

-What?

-She asked me how I slept and told me I needed to stay in the hospital a little before returning to school ...

-Do you think she knows?

-It is her first moon here...

-She also told me that he loved to see the light of the full moon over the forbidden forest

- Have she seen us?- asked Sirius somewhat worried

-I don't think so. She is in other things.

-Let's wait, and see what she knows.

-Well guys I'm going to Arithmancy and you behave in Divination.

-I'll try, but with Ginny beside me it will be somewhat difficult

-Try it, ok? We all know the reputation you have with women

-Fine, fine. I will make an effort so she doesn't toss on me

The four separated, Remus went to the first floor, and the other to the north tower and fourth floor. On arrival he noted that the teacher have not arrived yet and that Hermione was sitting alone.

-Can I?

-Sure. Lily was not feeling well and went to the infirmary - Hermione said as she gave him a place to sit.

-Thank you. Tell me something, do you really like the full moon?

-Yes. - She saw Remu's look darkened- but I like most new moon … it makes you stronger, don't you think?

-I think so… - this girl was something strange.

- What will you study when you leave school?

-Defense, I like it… maybe I'll be a teacher… if they let me.

-I assure you they will- Hermione smiled and looked ahead

-And you? What would you like to study?

-I always like studying the dangerous creatures, you know like the giants or ... werewolves- she looked into his eyes for a moment but then reconsidered and looked away.

-Did you read my mind?

-No. That's why I looked away. I don't like to intrude on others lives.

-Well then - Remus wanted to know what hid this girl so, very reluctantly continued the conversation. - Are you interested in werewolves?

-Pretty much. I would like to change many of the rules and laws that are in the magical world about them. They are not like everyone thinks - Unaware he had come closer because she had lowered her voice so only he would listen - they are people after all. and they deserved to be treated as such. They are gentle and friendly, sweets and spontaneous. They are… wonderful - Hermione mentally slap herself at having said that word that hovered her mind for more than three years. _They are wonderful, he's wonderful._

- Um, do you know many of them?

-No. My defense teacher was one. - she said looking at Remus alternatively between his eyes and his lips.

-I see - they were no more than twenty feet away and there was something that drew them closer.

-Students, good afternoon- said the professor. Immediately both put distance but didn't keep to make furtive glances to the other.

* * *

After the Arithmancy class they had a free hour so they decided to make the potions homework together, the homework that she unconsciously had stop doing. Well not unconsciously but she had to make sure that Remus was safe at all times.

-Are you going to the library?

-Yes Remus. Yesterdey I didn't finish my potions homework.

-Me neither… may I go with you?

-Sure- On the way Remus received many letters from several girls who saw him with loving eyes. He just smiled and took the letters somewhat distressed. The girls looked at Hermione with accumulated hatred and she just rolled her eyes and walked to the library trying not to be a hindrance between Remus and his fans. At one point, Hermione snorted and walked alone to the library because a group of four girls had held the meurodedor to speak of something or stupid.

-Hermione why you didn't wait?

-Because you were too busy with your "girlfriends"

-Jealous?

- Ha! Me? Don't make any ideas

-I don't- he said seriously

-What there wanted?

- Invite me to the next Valentine's Day dance.

-Ahh

-Will you go?

-Don't think so..- She said - not had a great time at parties.

-Why?

- I will just said that the last time I went to one… my boyfriend broke up with me ... when I saw him kissing another girl

-What an idiot. Who could make you something like that?

- Well… ask Terry, Michael, Ernie, Seamus ... or Ron. You decide

-Still can't believe that. Do not think anyone in their right mind would makes you suffer

-Well now you can see

-When you said Ron you mean the ...

-Ginny's brother, yes. We went out for two months but we realized that we were not meant for each other ... Now I think he is with a girl of Ginny's age.

-Can I suggest something?

-What?

-Come with me to the Valentine's party.

-Remus, I said I wouldn't go. Plus you have many invitations - she said this last scornfully hitting the letter of those girls. Remus smirked… this girl was special, he was sure of that.

-Fantastic, isn't it? - he tested her. The girl looked at him raising his eyebrow

-Excuse me?

-I mean… I have to choose one.

- Yeah? Then choose one of those "girls" because that will be whom you will go. - she stand up and drop all the letter that were on the table.

-Hey, your homework.

-I have already finished it. I better go before I get infected with this stupidity

-Wait! Wait a minute Hermione.- Madame Prince looked at them scornfully because they were shouting at the middle of the library.

-Who are you looking at? - she said and quickly left the place closely followed by Remus

-What's wrong?

-How dare you as me!

-I ask you why you are so angry without a reason

-You think I have no reason? You're telling me you're glad I don't go, so you can go with those girls ... damn- she said releasing herself of Remu's hold- All are the same, the fame goes to their head and then are nothing but fools… only because somebody tells them they are special and uuhh!- Hermione screamed. Remus stared at her for a moment until he reacted. He run after her and hold her arm again.

- At what point we stop talking to me and started talking about another?- Hermione stare at him. But couldn't hold back a tear that threatened to leave her since nearly four months. Since she started her sixth year at her time. - Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry.- He looked around and then walked tower a door. - Come on in… you want to tell me?

-No. - But not resist and jumped into the chest to hug Remus. Remus pulled her to him and hugged her with all the tenderness that he could provide. She clung to him… letting out the tears she hated.

-I don't want you sad. You can count on me ,Mione. - He said without realizing. The girl smiled at this but did not stop crying, let alone embrace Remus.

Shortly they sat on the floor. She leaning on his chest and sitting in his lap, and he stroking her hair. She wasn't asleep but she loved to be like that with Remus. The person who understood her above all things, or at least that would. But that feeling was beginning to change, without her noticing it.

Remus was rubbing her back and she have stopped crying. Given his touch she unconsciously began stroking his back until her hand slid under the boy's shirt and touched his skin. Remus felt an electrical current throughout his body, one thing he hadn't felt before in his life._ Devils Hermione what are you doing? He's your teacher - No it's not, he's your partner_- said a voice very similar to Ginny's in her head. -_But nothing can happen, I do not belong here.. But you can't stop it. Can you?_

Things began to take a different tone. He had stopped stroking her back above the shirt and had the same urge to touch her skin. From touching it, feel it, appreciate it. Hermione snuggled closer to him and he pulled her against his body to feel her better.

-You smell good. - Remus said bringing his face to Hermione's hair but swerving at the last moment and brushing his lips with the girl's neck. Remus tensed at feeling that Hermione had pulled away, but then he feel her finger at his back and smiled.

The boy lifted her chin so she would look at him in the eye. Inexplicably she looked at him and held his gaze.

Now they were magically drawn to each other. It was a spell that neither wanted to break, it was as an Imperio, they take and fulfill the orders and could not resist it.

Their lips were going to touch the others, they were less than five inches apart, three… two… but a noise startled them and broke apart. They looked against each other but both hands went out of their hiding places to turn to their cold places. Remus smiled gently and stroked her face with his hand. Remus definitely had feelings for this girl.

-I think its better that we go. We must have skipped a lot of classes.

-You think? - Remus looked at his watch, then turned to his companion - lunch is in half an hour.

-Wow.- he said calmly- I never thought I'd feel like this when skipped a class.

-Like this?

- Doesn't matter.- he smiled as he helped her to stand up

-Thanks

.-What for?

-For what you did for me. You didn't have to skip so many classes for a nonsense like this.

-It's not a nonsense that you feel sad and need to cry , you know? I care…

-Thanks again. - She was going to the door but the pressure in her hand didn't diminish. Remus still have her hand.

-Wait

-What is it?- she asked

- Mmmm, you didn't answer me

-Pardon?

-Will you come with me to the Valentine's Day party? - she looked at him remembering all his suffering. The loss of James and Lily, then Peter and finally Sirius. To learn that Peter was the traitor and the escape of Sirius, and then the death of the last behind the veil.

- Of course… but on one condition. - Remus who had approached her, took a step backwards

-What?

-Don't tell anyone what happened today. Not even Ginny.

-Okay. - Remus hold stronger Hemrione's hand and got closer. - But I want to know something ...

-Depends

- Are you in love with someone that don't return your feeling?- The girl looked at him. _Yes, you. no, it's not true - Come silly girl, you must accept it. - Of course I don't love him.- Yet_

-Maybe… I was, I was - she said looking at Remus - But now I do not know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny leaved her divination class annoyed by the smoke and incise of the teacher. She was a very old woman, that seem not to live in this world… she made her remember Trelawney. Sirius was telling Ginny one of his anecdotes when a group of girls interrupted them to talk to Sirius and James.

-Girls, wait for us, Gin?- James asked

-Sure- Ginny said very reluctantly

-Where are you from?- asked Peter in an attempt to make a conversation

-From Salem, didn't you listen what Dumbledore said?- she said in her best Malfoy tone. From their endless verbal battles in the halls, she was used to using it.

-Sorry if I bother you. - He told fearful.

- Are you afraid of me Pettigrew? - she said to him.

-N…not. - Stammered.

- You should. - After saying it she didn't wait for the rest it and cross exactly in where the group of fans from marauders was. Sirius notice it and broke apart from his friends and fans and approached her.

- Ginny what happens? I thought you would wait for us.

- 'I can tolerate anything, except two things ... - She looked into his dark blue eyes and touched his chest with the tip of her index finger.- - Jealousy is one…

- The other? - Asked with a half smile, thinking that maybe he had conquered another girl.

-Peter - she said. She turned to follow her path, leaving Sirius very surprised by what the redhead had said.

-Padfoot, Could you help me please? -James told among the groping of the girls.

-Let's see. Come on, come on. We must go - Sirius began applauding as if they were small children. - Jimmy and I must return to the common room to get ready for the other classes so… much to our regret - he smiled at James.- We must leave you girls but do not feel bad, we'll see you again.

-You've hear him… see you at lunch.- After saying that James and Sirius ran leaving Peter sitting in the corner thinking about what Ginny had said.

Ginny was sitting by the fireplace, watching the fire crackle. She remembered the endless talks he had with his brother, Harry and Hermione. She missed them. She curled up on the couch and hugged her legs.

- What are you doing? - A voice interrupted her thoughts.

-Ah. Just… remembering.

-What?

- Harry and Ron - I said resting her head on Hermione's lap.

-I also missed them.

-How will the be? My parents and brothers. Your parents.

-I don't know. I hope they're ok. But you will see, soon we will be going back.

-And if theory are not? - Ginny said as a rebellious tear fall.

-i don't want you to be sad… I don't want you to cry.

-But it's…

-We will go soon, don't worry. But as that happens, we should be here and study.

-Only if, by one of those coincidences, we can't return ...

-And we need to stay here.

-And see them born, grow…

-And die.

-Don't said those things.

-But don't you think if we stay we'll see them die. Moreover, we will suffer even more. Because they are our friends.

-I don't want to think about it. I want to be fine.

-Ginny. We need to control ourselves with Pettigrew.

-I can't, it's stronger than me. Just the thought that all that happened was his fault ...

-You get an inner strength and want to kill him at all costs.

-I think you understand me

- Of course. Who better than me?

-I just want h to be happy?

- harry?

-yes.

-Yes. He will be. You'll see.

-It's just that he couldn't answer me if … he felt something for me.

-dont worry. Come to dinner?

-Yes… jus a second.- Ginny stood up and looked into her eyes. She had long managed to learn to block the entrance of her friend.- Where the hell have you been?

-What?

-Do not play clueless and answer me. Where were you? You skipped all the morning classes

-No. Not all. - She smiled - I went to Arihmancy.

-Ah, ok… WHAT?! And I thought that you had become a normal person.

-Hey! That I like to study don't makes me an abnormal. - Ginny looked at her with an eyebrow raised.- As you wish. I was doing the work of Snape

-Hmm? Snape gives work now?

-Sure, he's… sorry it's habit.

-Try to not get confused my friend. That poor Slytherin could have serious problems if the others hear you.

* * *

Upon reaching the room,everyone was sitting, at least their friends. Lily arguing with James as always. Sirius flirted with a Ravenclaw and Remus read The Prophet

- Anything interesting? - Hermione asked seeing him so focused.

-No. Only nonsense. How are you?-He whispered as she sat beside him

-Fine, thanks

-Sirius Orion Black… you come sit here right now. - The whole room went silent. They turned around to see who was the one who had screamed and the marauder. Even James and Lily had stopped arguing to look up and see Ginny standing in the bench calling Sirius.

- Who is she to believed to believe that she can call you like that Siry - boy?- said the Revenclaw girl grabbing his arm. But he smiled and got loose of the girl.

-I'm sorry, but MY Ginny needs me. - If the cry was surprising Sirius attitude had filled all expectations. - Hello - He told Ginny and sat beside her.

-Hello? How can you think of deceiving me?- She said with apparent anger. Remus tried to approach but Hermione took his hand gently

-Let her be. She's crazy… she's playing… and it seems that Sirius like the game.

-She's playing?

-Yes. She used to do it with my best friend, Harry.

-Come on Ginny. Don't be angry.

-How could I not get angry… you leave me in the common room waiting for who knows how long and it turns out that you're here talking to a complete stranger.- I don't mean anything for you?

-Of course. But I do not want everyone to find out about us. - She went to him and whispered something in his ear. Immediately his face changed and became very pale

-You can't forbid me that. Gin, honey

-Honey, nothing.- And she sat to get lunch as usual. Sirius sat down beside her and soon everyone continue with their stuff again, although the rumores continued.

- Ginny, When are you going to stop doing this kind of thing for lunch?

-It's stronger than me. You know that.

- You should behave like the woman you are.

- I am the smallest of all. Don't ask me much.- That make all of them laugh.

* * *

That Saturday was Hogsmeade weekend and as such the girls had agreed to go together. The most amazing thin of the trip to the past was that they had brought with them the trunk. There, besides clothing for all occasions, the invisibility cloak Harry, and many many books, among which were the diaries of both girls, had enough money. This was because, before classes begin, Harry had taken enough of his vault, plus Hermione received enough of their parents and grandparents, and Ron and Ginny secretly received money from the twins Fred and George, and all that money was precisely in the trunk.

The Valentine's party approached and the three girls had decided to buy the best clothes for the occasion.

-Hi. What are you doing? -Asked James to see them all three sitting on a table in the very full Three Broomsticks

-Just resting.

-Of what? You never do anything - Sirius said sitting where they were, more precisely, sitting very close to a smiling Ginny. The girl was quite used to such acts. And this was because after the party of the three wizards in her third year, she was quite uncovered. Then in her fourth year she went out with a Ravenclaw and then with Dean Thomas. Not to mention that he had received compliments from every one of the guys that saw her after the great adventure in ministry.

-Well, you see. We do ton of things that you don't know. That you don't know what we do doesn't means that we don't do anything at all.

Yes? - Sirius asked again, looking at Ginny's eyes - what kind of things?

-I may be small but I'm not stupid. I'm not going to tell you Siri-boy

-Well Sirius. She left you speechless - Remus laughed sitting next to Hermione

-Never! No woman can fight my charms.

-That's what we the stars Quidditch have - James explained very seriously.

-Oh my god… here we go again

-Come on Lilian, you know you die for me… look I will help you. I will pick you at the party

-I will tell you one thing right now… Don't talk to me

-B..but Lilian. You don't want to go with me at the party?

-I already got a date

-Who?- said dismissively.

-Amos

-Diggory? He doesn't serve even to chase caterpillars ... come on, go with a real man.

-I would but I don't know any. If you see any, would you let me know? - James was going to fight back but Hermione stopped him

-Well, what are you doing?- Hermione asked

-Nothing special… just walking around- Remus answered calmly.

-That's nice… Coming girls?- Ginny said.

-What are you doing now?

-We will buy our dresses

-Can we go with you?

-No- said the three at once

-i want reasons, now- Sirius protested with a pout

-I'll give you mine- Ginny said- - If you go, you will hook with any girl that will cross your path and I don't want to see you making a fool of youserlf

- Remus if you go, you'll see what I'll get to the party and I want it to be a surprised -Hermione said to the boy as he blushed.

-And mine is simple. I don't wan't you near me.

-Any objections now? Perfect, let's go.- - Ginny approached Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. Or at least she tried, because Sirius ran his face and planted it in the corner of his mouth. Hermione took Remus hand and give him a long sweet kiss on the cheek. James was expecting a kiss from Lily, but was disappointed when she gave him several pats on the back. The two boys laughed at James face.

* * *

I'm dead. - Lily said as she sat on the couch in the common room.- I'm destroyed.

-Tell me about it. I need a foot massage right now.- Ginny said taking off her shoes.

-Come on let's take this upstairs before the boys try to see it.

-You know Herms..? - Lily said while Ginny took a bath - you're lucky to have Remus ...

-I don't have Remus- she said blushing furiously

-Yes of course. And I'm the girlfriend of Snape.- she laughed but then continued - you make a very cute couple- You deserve each other… both of you are studious, quiet, friendly ...

-You know who would make a cute couple?

-Who?

-You and James

- Are you crazy? - She laughed at the comment of her friend. She could not believe what Hermione had said, ha, she and James.

-It's true Lily. Imagine what the others would said.

-Finally, James Potter managed to conquer the heart of Lilian Evans - Ginny said who left the bathroom with a towel wrapped to the body.

-And then he broke her heart like the rest of the girls in Hogwarts ... Do you guys not see? He wants me as trophy. I'm the only one that has put some resistance

- Are you sure about that? Lily, James really is in love with you. Do not miss this opportunity, because you never know when will be the last ...

-It's just that I'm not in love with James ...

Sure and I am the lost daughter of Dumbledore, come on. He loves you. Just watch how he see or hear you. And you like him too.

-Or how he bothers me

-Lily you never heard the phrase, 'Cause I love you I bother you?

-Nope

-Then start implementing it. Because what you do with him is exactly what he does to you.

- At least, he knows he has feelings for you. You do not leave it out and it can get you feel sick.

- Why are you telling me this?

-Because we want to stop fighting and are made out for a good time.

-But he that really pisses me off.

-Sirius also makes it and I'm not going to tell him that I hate him.

-I never said that I hate him.

-No but today… . "Potter is simple I don't want you near me" - Ginny said imitating the voice of the girl.

- Don't you think that was a bit rude?

-We have always behaved like that.

-Do what you want, it's just our opinion. And if you'll excuse me ... I'm going to take a relaxing bath

-Pleas my friend- Ginny replied.

For dinner Lily's thoughts were chaotic. In truth she sometimes thought that James put her too much attention. But still she resented both his ego and his self-sufficiency. but chose to follow the advice of her friends and not treat him so bad.

-Good night, dear ladies …- Sirius said standing up as the girls arrived.

-What will you ask? - Asked Ginny laughing

- Nothing Ginevra, why would I, Sirius, ask you something?

-I have several reasons, honey. - She told him taking his shirt collar to sit him down. The rest of the girls weren't taking off the look of these two and Ginny smiled satisfied.

-What are you doing tonight?

-The same as always… sleep- Lily replied to the raven's question but then reconsidered and said again - Why James? - I f the scene that Ginny have done have been surprising then this…

-Moony tell me what I ate before bed? Because I think I'm dreaming ... - He told his friend who smiled more by been surprise than anything else.

-No idea James

-Not a Dream, James, only because I was only asking a question.

-Yes, I know Lily but…you're not like this. I would have expected a more sarcastic or rude or anything as reply.

-Well if you want to treat be treated bad I'll be back ...

-NO!… I mean..

-I understand - Remus looked questioningly at Hermione and she smiled at this.

-Later we need to talk - She whispered in his ear. Remus turned red and she felt an energy through her whole body, like what had happened a few days ago. Her lip touched Remus's neck and he took her hand reflexively and in never occurred to him to released it. But he had so they could eat.

-So you're going to tell us what happens?

-We decided to share a great secret with you three.- Sirius said

-What?

-Tonight we'll go to town. There will be a party at the Three Broomsticks ...

-And we wanted you to come with us - Remus ended.

-Who else will go?- Ginny asked

-Only the three of us, Peter is punished in the dungeons

- So we will be only the six of us- Lily confirmed

-Well.. yes. - James had the illusion that he'll say yes, but he knew beforehand that she would say a resounding no.

-I don't have a problem, do you?- asked Ginny

-Nope- Hermione said hoping that Lily will say yes.

-Great, what about you Lily?

-Okay…

-Oh, come on Lily, it won't be long and then you will see that ...

-James I said that I will go.

-But is only… really?

-Yes. The six of us. - James in an act without thinking hugged her and Lily's face turned the color of her hair.

-So that's it… we will wait for you in the one-eyed witch statue on the second floor ...

-Why there? It's not better to see us in the common room?

-No. It would be very risky and obvious. - Remus confirmed.

-Then what time?

-Ten thirty

-Ok, ten thirty. Great, we'll have a great time.

There was no further comment. What was left of the night no one said or did anything to make a hint of what they would do. Hermione told Ginny that they would use the invisibility cloak of Harry. Ginny refused at first but then realized it was best not to be caught by pair Flitch or Mrs. Norris.

* * *

The time was approaching and Lily was getting nervous, she was thinking to retract but Hermione and Ginny almost threatened her.

Hermione had put on a black pleated skirt and boots of the same color halfway her leg and a red shirt with shoulders slumped. Lily wore tight gray trousers and black sandals. And a black blouse with fitting white strips. Ginny wore a dress to mid-thigh with a kind of belt that fit in her hip, it was all blue and sandals intertwined in her ankle up to the knee.

-Well, I think we're ready to go isn't it?

-Sure, let me take the cloack

- How do we keep out of getting caught?

-With the cloack

-Don't you think the black cloack won't be seen?

-I never said it was a black cloack… we will show you the secret of the marauders, why they never got caught on anything. - Hermione pulled the Invisibility Cloak from the trunk - This is what they use.

-A…A

- An invisible cloack

-That - Lily said with bright eyes with emotion.

-Well now that everything is clear- Hermione said jokingly- let's go

-Yes. Time of not being under one isn't it Mione?

-That's true.

When they reached the statue, it was ten-forty-five. There was no one, or at least that they could see. Mione told the girls that the boys were probably al ready there, all of this with her hands. So she came put of the cloack. James was seen immediately and with him, Remus and Sirius.

-Wow, you have a cloack too?- James asked very surprised.

-Yes. In what other way can do things at night without being seen?- Hermione asked

-You're right. - James wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a tight fitting jeans he had left a little bit loose. Sirius had an open red shirt and a black shirt underneath it with matching trousers, the same black color. Finally, Remus had a black shirt with the top two buttons undone and black pants who was also perfect.

-Are we good?- Sirius asked

-Lily… you look beautiful- James said somewhat embarrassed

-Thank you James- she smiled- I never thought I will see you look embarrassed.

* * *

When they walked down the secret passage after falling over each other, all were in their conversations. James and Lily led the march, at first in an awkward silence, then James brought up the subject of what they were doing at the party. Then Ginny and Sirius followed them. The latter trying to convince Ginny to dance one piece with him. Finally Remus and Hermione were last, rather more distant from the rest.

-I think you owe me a talk- Remus began

-About what?

-Don't play the fool

- Remus, I can not tell you what I will wear on the feast of St. Valentine.

-It's not that… What happened to Lily and James?

-Oh, that. Well… Ginny and I persuade Lily to approach James

-Ahhh. Remus looked at Hermione sidelong. She was beautiful in those clothes. Her curly hair in perfect order ... she's lovely he thought

-Remus- Hermione said taking his hand so he will come back to reality.

-What?- He said calmly at the feel of her hand in his.

-You became quiet and thoughtful .. What happens?

-Ah. Well… I was thinking. I will help you with that pair. I also think they make a cute couple ... I'll talk to Sirius and Peter.

-No. No with Peter.

-Why?

-Because not. Let it to only the four of us, please?

-As you wish.

The walk was long and dark and no one had seen what the blushed pair. Since they have stopped talking but had not dropped the hands. They were now with their fingers intertwined, as a couple would be.

- Well what do you say?- Ginny asked Sirius in a whisper

-Of course I accept

-Fine. We had the help of Hermione and Remus certainly in the first part… but we need to talk with Lily and James for the latter.

-Ok. But I have a question

-What?

-Why anyone will try to join us?

-They don't believe that we need help, our love runs through every corner of every place we go ...

-Really?

-Sirius, you don't know when someone is talking playfully?_I don't know if I'm doing the right thing Mione. But I think Remus deserves a chance at happiness just like you. And if that happiness lasts a day, a month, a year or forever …we'll see. What I want is that you stop to suffer for that unrequited love_ …

-We're here- James said, stoping the train of thoughts pf Ginny- everybody under the cloacks

Lily and James came on the same cloack with Sirius. And Hermione and Remus were with Ginny.

-I have Wednesday complex- Ginny said

- Me too- Said James and Sirius at the same time

-Shut up you three- said the rest

finally they entered the three broomsticks. There were lots of people. More or less the age of the boys. As they entered they had to take off their robes at how hot it was inside. The first thing they did was to find a table and order butterbeer. Then watched as the lights moved back and forth and Hermione get eager to go and dance.

- Who's with me?- She said standing up and looking at them.- boring

-I will - Ginny said. - And yes I agree, you're boring

-I'm not boring, it's just that I've never t¡dance something like this before. - Sirius complained with his characteristic pout

-This thing is Brazilian, Latin music. And it's the best music out there.

-Whatever.- - The Marauders and Lily stared at the other two girls as they walked away to dance.

Remus and Sirius were surprised to see that both girls moved so beautifully. Equal, synchronized steps. They sang the song as if it was their mother language. After a long time they sat back down tired.

-Hi. Ginny said a little bit cheerful

-What do you have?

-Nothing. -she said laughing. Everyone looked at Hermione

-She drink a few muggle beers- she said tired. It's always the same. She'll fine if she doesn't drink more… Sirius where are you taking her?

-For one of those for me.

-Damn it.

-What is it?

-Ginny barry control herself with the beer, and if she goes with Sirius she won't be taking only beer.

-Is there more?

-Yes. The best is the Tequila..but Ginny can't hold it

-Come with me? I want to try it

-Remus… come on.- Hermione had taken the hint of Remus. Leave Lily and James alone.- I hope he won't ruin it.

-Knowing James … he will ruin it

-Sure you want to try Tequila?

-No. I just want to dance with you, may I?- He said offering his hand

-Of course. - Hermione took the boy's arm and they entered the dance then the music changed to a slow one. It wasn't the idea of Remus, so he stood still assuming that Hermione would not like dance that with him. But the girl put her arms behind the neck of Remus and he timidly placed her hands on her tiny waist.

_If I should stay,_

_I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you in every step of the way._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_You, my darling you. Hmm_

Hermione leaned her face into the boy's chest and he came closer to smell her perfume that attracted him so much. She hugged the boy closer at feeling again that electric shock.

_Bittersweet memories_

_that is all I'm taking with me._

_So, goodby. Peas, don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

Remus wanted to say something but his throat seemed dry, and his vocal cords tangled, because he could not say anything, absolutely nothing. He just wanted to feel her close and that scared him, but to have her, hugging him make him feel on top of everything. He closed his eyes and smiled. Just when Hermione looked up.

_I hope life grates you kind_

_And I hope you have all yo've dreamed of._

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._

_But above all this, I wish you love me._

Remus - she whispered, but with his more developed senses Remus heard and answered.

-What happens? - His voice was softer than usual and much sweeter.

-I just…- t_ell him the truth - no, I can't - Yes, tell him you like him - but is ..._

-Mione? - Asked lifting the girl's chin to look into her eyes, those that captivated you even though you don't want.

But the feeling of having an empire spell their bodies feel again, and this time there was nothing to prevent them finish what they had started a few days ago. Both were attracted to the smell of the other. He chocolate and she mint.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._

The spell seemed to be stronger than the first time. The electric current was a common thing in their bodies at that point. They were so close to caress the other's lip and the distance got closer with each second. Hermione tilted her face to one side and began to close her eyes, Remus did the same understanding that she agreed with what was going to happen ...

Then the contact came. Their lips touched, caressed. Sweet and slow.

_You, darling , I love you._

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

* * *

-Come on, bottoms up - Ginny said to Sirius effectively with a tequila in hand. Sirius put some salt in his hand, then take a sip of his tequila and finally he place a little bit of lemon in his mouth.

-Wow. This don't make you anything

-You will see when you try to walk a step.- Ginny told him smiling- - You've taken four tequilas, something must have hit you.

As she had said, when he got up form the table he need to grabe the table cause the dizziness he felt. She circled his back and he put his arm around the girl's shoulders.

Ginny, dear… You know how much I love you?- He told her. With the same tone as always.

-Yes Sirius

-No. You know nothing, because I haven't told you ... but the record now, you have captivated me since I saw you enter the room. You're the most precious thing and for you I would cease to see my many other girls. Just for you… -Ginny went still. Sirius wasn't drunk by any means. How many times had he gone with James to drink to a muggle bar in vacations. But he had taken the chance and tell her that he had starting to feel something for her.

-Come on Sirius. You're drunk.

-No, not with this. And if so, you should know that drunks always speak the truth.

-Sirius, stop playing

-Ginny -Sirius stood and took Ginny's face to see her in the eye - Do I have the face of someone drunk? - Ginny did not answer. Sirius immediately kiss her. A long and passionate kiss. Ginny couldn't believe what she was doing, hell he was Harry's godfather -_ He is a devil. And he kiss like the devil. But I can't, he older than me…- A year and a month- No, he's an adult…- Not here_

That of talking with herself in her head did not give a good feeling to Ginny, but she let it go when Sirius cornered against the wall, kissing her. She stirred his hair and he caressed every inch of her back.

They only broke apart for a second by the lack of air and then they renewed it. Sirius had left Ginny's lips and now he was on her neck, she felt like his lips and tongue through her neck and Sirius was more than good at it.

Sirius return to Ginnys lips and this time it was her turn. Her lips touched the boy's neck, until she decided to lay her tongue into his thin skin. Sirius smiles happily.

* * *

James and Lily, for the first time in their lives were smiling at what the other said. They were really having fun. He didn't need to dance if he have Lily all for himself.

-Lily, can I ask you a favor?- He said in a rush of courage

-Sure.

- Can you, save me a dance on Valentine's Day?

-I can dance with you now if you want.

-I really would love that, but I would prefer if you save me a dance. Only one.

-Ok James. You've got a dance with me.

-Great - James did not realize that he had kissed Lily on the cheek, close to her lips. But the distance between them was not much to repeat another kiss, and another.

For when they realized James was giving her little kisses on the lips and Lily responded pleased. She must accept that she liked him since two years prior. He was James the egomaniac, but here, far from his friends and fans, seemed to be a normal person.

Lily's hand was in a dispute, whether or not placed behind the neck of James but was easily resolved by the guy who took her by surprise and placed it where it should go. At this act she placed the other in his chest and he put both around Lily's waist. They were just young and naughty kisses, but they meant a lot more than they thought.


End file.
